ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney XD Broadcast Premieres (V2)
A list of movies that are set to broadcast on Disney XD. 2020 * Moana * Cars 3 * Coco * The Smurfs 2 * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Despicable Me 2 * Epic * Incredibles 2 * Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 * Rio 2 * Storks * X-Men: The Last Stand * Rango (2011) * Mission: Impossible III * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Annie (2014) * Titan A.E. * The Book of Life * Avatar (2009) * Megamind * Kung Fu Panda 2 * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Mr. Peabody and Sherman * Penguins of Madagascar *Pacific Rim *The Last Airbender *Spider-Man (2002) * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Battlefield Earth * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Curious George (2006) *The Fast and the Furious *Twilight (2008) * The Twilight Saga: New Moon (2009) * The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (2010) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 (2011) * The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2 (2012) * Guardians of the Galaxy * Jurassic World 2021 * Toy Story 4 * Frozen 2 * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Goosebumps (2015) * The Peanuts Movie *2 Fast 2 Furious * Minions * The Golden Compass * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Twister * Red (2010) * Red 2 (2013) * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Home *Assassin's Creed (2016) 2022 * The Angry Birds Movie * Sing * Kubo and the Two Strings * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * xXx: Return of Xander Cage * Ice Age: Collision Course * Smallfoot *The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift * Shrek 2 * Spider-Man 3 (2007) * Power Rangers (2017) * The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Trolls 2023 * Smurfs: The Lost Village * The Emoji Movie * Ferdinand * The Amazing Spider-Man *Fast & Furious * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu * The Star * Despicable Me 3 * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * The Boss Baby * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Wonder Park * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * Teen Titans Go! To the Movies * Chicken Run 2 2024 * The Grinch *Fast Five *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Peter Rabbit (2018) * Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Scoob 2025 * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * Shrek the Third * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * Uglydolls * Spider-Man: Homecoming *Fast & Furious 6 * Abominable * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Spies in Disguise * Wish Dragon 2026 * Minions: The Rise of Gru * Trolls World Tour * Spider-Man: Far From Home * The Croods 2 * Dark Phoenix * Men In Black: International * Furious 7 2027 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 3 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * The Boss Baby 2 * Spirit Riding Free * The Bad Guys *The Fate of the Furious *Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw * Nimona 2028 * Untitled Animated Mario film * Fast & Furious 9 * Fast and Furious 10 TBA * Finding Marlin * Zootopia 2 * Moana 2 * Untitled Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse sequels and spin-offs * Untitled Shrek sequel/reboot * Untitled Puss in Boots sequel and reboot Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:Disney XD Category:Disney